User blog:XxATOMICxX/Why the AA 12 Automatic Shotgun is Incredibly Overpowered
So, for all of you who have played Phantom Forces in at least a few games with high ranks may have experienced the fury of the AA 12 automatic shotgun, and how it completely annihilates at close range. Well, the AA 12 is overpowered, indeed, but not because of anything particularly exciting, it just requires a little bit of math to figure out. I'm talking about the potential DPS (Damage Per Second) and damage over a certain period of time. So, here it is. The AA 12 has the option to equip a certain attachment, one that is unique to only a few guns in the game, called the drum mag, and on the AA 12, it gives it 20 shells to fire before reloading. It also lowers the reserve ammo from 56 to 40, meaning that you can fire 4 less shells before running out of ammo entirely. However, it requires less frequent reloads, which in turn increases the damage outputted before it runs entirely out of ammo. And that damage outputted is quite frankly terrifying. So, let's start with the damage and pellet count. The AA 12 deals 28 damage up close per pellet (the AA 12 wiki page is slightly outdated, as it has been buffed since its release), and as with all shotguns, it shoots buckshot by default, which is 8 pellets. It also has a headshot multiplier of 1.1. This means that the AA 12 can deal 246.4 damage up close with a single shot. But it has 20 shots in the magazine with the drum mag, so multiplying that by 20 gives you a damage per magazine of 4928, and its ammo reserve gives it 3 more magazines worth of shells, so another bit of multiplication gives you an honestly rediculous 14784 potential damage per life. Now we look at the damage over time values, and they scare me even more than the raw potential damage per life. So, the AA 12 has a fire rate of 300 rounds per minute, or about 5 shots per second. That means that it takes 4 seconds to empty the entire magazine, reload, another 4 seconds shooting the second magazine, reload, a final 4 seconds shooting the third magazine. The empty reload time of the AA 12 with drum mag is 4.7 seconds, and you reload twice. This means that the AA 12 outputs all of its ammo in 21.4 seconds, giving it an average DPS of about 690.84. For reference, the next highest non-shotgun weapon in terms of DPS in a single life (including the reload) is definitely either the M60 or the HK21, and neither one of them comes anywhere close to the DPS that the AA 12 has. This is just to say that "shotguns are rediculous and they need to be nerfed." Feel free to add anything onto this in the comments, thank you to those who have read thus far, and have a good day. Category:Blog posts Category:Shotguns